


That time of the year

by DirrtyHaruka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Just a little christmas present!





	That time of the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sara the gold weaponed Genji](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sara+the+gold+weaponed+Genji).



> Its not much, but it is my present for my newly gold weaponed Genji =3

Again. It was that time of the year again, the time Genji couldn't recognize his boyfriend anymore. At any second of the minute, any minute of the hour and every hour of the day, every day, every month, he knew exactly what this man was up to. What he was thinking, what he would do, every step from him was a mental image for him. But there was a specific time of the year he became unpredictable for him. Another man, even. Still the man he loved so dearly, but he showed a very different side of him, this time of the year. He would become so unbelievable busy, he had to be lucky to even catch sight of him sometimes. This year, it was especially difficult. He didn’t met him once in the last two days, which was a real task since they lived together. But that goofball still managed to seemingly vanish. Yesterday and only for a second Genji thought about searching for him in the huge tree the Cowboy-at-heart set up in their living room but he dismissed that thought as quickly as it crossed his mind. He didn’t met him today either and it started to worry Genji a little bit. Was he gone? For good? No, he was there at some point. Genji could tell by the dampness of the bathroom in the morning, the faint smell of coffee and the ever lingering smell of cigar smoke in the air, when he woke up this morning. But he was nowhere to be seen. At least until Genji heard the key sliding into the front door lock which was followed by his boyfriend entering the living room not long after.  
“Merry Christmas, darlin’” He grinned, carrying a big package under his prosthetic arm and a take-out bag in his other hand.  
“Hungry?” He added, lifting the bag up slightly.  
“Where were you, Jesse?”  
“Waddya mean? Out shoppin, grabbed somethin to eat on the way.” Genji squinted his eyes a little bit.  
“The last two days, I mean.”  
“Oh, I prepared some stuff. Just ya wait. So, hungry or not? I got us Chinese, like every year.” That Guy…Genji rolled his eyes for a second and sighed.  
“Yes, sure.” Jesse started to prepare the food on actual plates instead of the take-out containers and continued to set it up on the dinner table. They ate in silence, like they always did. Jesse was someone that could talk and blabber away while eating, but Genji liked the peacefulness of silence while eating so Jesse got used to it. When they finished Jesse was the one that cleaned the table.  
“I would like to give you something”, said Genji, breaking the silence.  
“Ya do?”  
“Come here.” Genji sat in front of the tree and pulled a present out that he placed under it the day before. Jesse joined his side.  
“What is it?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Mysterious, just like y’erself.” He grinned. Genji rolled his eyes again but smiled. Jesse ripped the wrapping paper from the box.  
“Patience, Jesse.”  
“Really?” Jesse tilted his head slightly and looked at Genji, which caused the Ninja to sigh again.  
“Continue.” Jesse nodded and opened the box.  
“Woah! A new leather jacket!”  
“I thought it would go along with your new bike.”  
“It does! Thank ya, darlin'!” Jesse was really excited about the gift. He set it aside and pulled Genji into his arms.  
“I’m glad you like it.”  
“I love it! I hope ya like mine too.” Jesse got up to fetch the box, he came home with.  
“I think ya want to stand up for that one.” Genji looked at him in confusion.  
“Ya will see. Come on.” Genji stood up and unwrapped the box neatly, while Jesse seemed to get inpatient with the way he was taking his time, but he didn’t say anything. Out of the box, Genji pulled some kind of clothing on a hanger still with protection cover over it. He held it in front of him, so he couldn't see Jesse at all. He pulled the zipper on the protection down and revealed a very nice and seemingly very expensive suit under it.  
“For what do I need an expensive suit?” Genji asked, placing the suit back into the box, revealing Jesse kneeling in front of him with a jewelry box in his hands with a ring in it.  
“Will ya marry me, darlin’?” Genji just stood there like a lightning bolt had struck him. So that was what Jesse was up to the whole time. He prepared everything for this moment.  
“I’m getting nervous over here…” Jesse mumbled with a crooked smile. Genji bend down to Jesse and kissed him lovingly.  
“Yes, I will marry you.” Jesse returned the kiss.  
“Ya got me worried for a sec there, darlin'.”  
“Well, I wasn’t expecting a proposal, you know?”  
“Gotcha. Still, I’m glad you said yes.” Jesse smiled. Genji loved that smile. That smile alone told him how much his fiancé loved him, without him needing to say it.  
“Merry Christmas”, said Genji, smiling himself.  
“I love ya, darlin'” Jesse said it anyway.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
